Daddy!
by NettieC
Summary: The first time anyone called Harm daddy in this house was Mac, on the day she told him she was pregnant...Now the baby's due and Mac's getting Harm to bring on labour in the way that got her pregnant in the first place..Please be aware Adult only content.


_**Daddy!**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, I just like to play with them. This is one of my SVU stories JAGified...because someone asked nicely.**_

_Daddy, wake up..._

_Ssh, you're okay, go back to sleep._

_Daddy, I'm hungry ..._

_No, you're not, go back to sleep._

_Daddy ... daddy …_ the voice was insistent _...daddy ..._

The words were interrupting his sleep yet again. In recent months, between nights spent on investigation and nights interrupted by 'daddy' being called it was amazing he got any sleep at all.

The first time anyone had called him daddy was Mac ...on the day she told him she was pregnant ... Daddy ...

Daddy ... shit ... daddy ... A week overdue ... Three in the morning ...

It all made sense now ... The baby was coming ... and coming now.

"It's alright, Mac ... I got it covered," Harm said, tumbling from the bed and grabbing his sweats. "Everything will be fine ..." He threw on the nearest top and shoved his feet into shoes.

"Harm..."

"You're okay, it'll be fine."

"Harm…"

"Keys … keys … and bag … where's your bag? …. Oh yeah, by the front door…"

"Harm…"

"No, no, it's okay … I've got it …" It was his job to keep her calm, after all he'd been through his share of dramatic moments and this should be easy enough.

"Harm…"

She watched as he raced down the stairs to collect to her bag.

Easing her vastly expanded body from the bed, she shrugged into a robe before waddling downstairs. Smiling when she heard the engine start, Mac made her way to the kitchen and sat on a breakfast bar stool, chocolate bar in hand.

She heard the squeal of the tyres as the car took off and then the screeching of brakes as Harm realised his mistake.

She giggled as he reappeared at the door, flustered and puffing.

"Mac? Mac?" he called from the bottom of the stairs. "I'm so sorry, honey, I'm coming…" He raced up the steps … she listened to his footsteps overhead before they started back downstairs. "Mac?" he called almost frantic.

"Right here, Harm," she called back, popping the last of the Mars Bar into her mouth.

"What … what … are you doing?" he asked breathing heavily.

"Eating," she grinned.

"But you're having the baby … you shouldn't be eating," he said, crossing the floor to her.

"I'm not having the baby, Harm." She smiled, patting his cheek.

"But, but, you woke me up … you called me daddy … said you were …" his voice trailed as Mac's lips found his.

"Hungry. I said I was hungry," she mumbled into his mouth.

"You could have told me," he replied, dodging her tongue.

"I tried … you weren't listening to me, sweetie," she said pulling back.

"You could have tried harder," he said, his heart still thumping.

"Now, where would the fun in that be." She grinned.

"I'm listening now," he said, as her hands slipped to his back pulling him to her. "Anything you need?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "I need my husband to take me to bed and have wild sex with me until it brings on labor. Think you can handle it?"

"I think so." Harm grinned, helping her down from the stool.

"One thing, Harm," she said, nudging him as they climbed the stairs. "Can you make sure I'm with you before you _take off_ this time?"

"Can't believe I left you here," he said shaking his head.

"Me neither," she replied, opening their bedroom door.

"You're gonna make me pay, aren't you?" Harm questioned; half a grin on his lips.

"Oh yeah, big time," Mac smiled. "Big time."

Mac slipped her robe off before Harm came over to help her with her nightgown.

"You look amazing," he whispered, kissing her head.

"You look pretty good too, Harm," she replied, her hands tugging at his top. "But I think this looks better on me."

Harm looked down to find he'd thrown on her hot pink sweater with a baby on board message and an arrow pointing down to his stomach. He shook his head in disbelief; he was supposed to be far more together than this.

When he was stripped naked, he gently caressed Mac's face.

"How'd you wanna do this?" he whispered before sucking on her earlobe. Sex in pregnancy was one thing; sex in advanced pregnancy was something completely different.

"Well, orgasm's the best way to bring on junior, so I say whatever makes me come hard and fast and often," she cooed, her hand gently squeezing his hardened length.

"If you want that, gorgeous," he said, tugging her hand away. "Then you can't do that…"

"Spoilsport," she sassed, as she walked him backward to the bed.

As his knees hit the mattress, he sat down on the bed, slowly edging himself backwards to the middle before he lay down, his arms out to the side. "I'm all yours, Mac … do with me what you will …" He grinned as she crawled over him, until her knees sat alongside his hips. She rested for a moment on his thighs.

"Anything I like?" she asked shyly as she dragged her nails along his shaft.

"Yep," he replied, grabbing her hand. "Except that." Mac pouted and gave him the doe-eyed look she knew he couldn't resist. "Fine," he relented releasing her hand. "But just so you know, making me come is not going to bring on labour."

"Trust you to be logical," she whined, grabbing a lubricant from the side table and squirting it on him.

"Only stating the obvious," he replied, as she eased herself up and over him.

"You're lucky I love you, Rabb," Mac said, shaking her head."Real lucky."

"I know," Harm answered sincerely. "I love you too, Mac."

"You know I get tired very easy these days …" she said quietly as she lowered herself slowly onto him, instantly feeling the immense pressure of him in her full abdomen.

"I know," he said, lacing his fingers with hers.

"I may not be able to do this for very long," she continued, kneeling up and reducing some of the pressure.

"I know," he replied, letting go of one hand and placing it on her waist. "I can help you, gorgeous," he whispered as she slid onto him again.

"Okay," she breathed, raising up once more. Harm's helped the best he could but when he realised the sounds emanating from her were whimpers rather than sounds of pleasure he stopped her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, trying to sit up. Mac shook her head but her tears still came. "Hey, hey," he soothed as she moved off him and rested on his thighs. "Are you in pain?"

"No," she whispered.

"What is it?" he cooed, his hands framing her face.

"Tired," she whimpered, dropping her head.

"You want to go to sleep?" he asked, raising her chin. "Hey?"

She shook her head. "I want you to make me come, Harm," she whispered, tears filling her eyes once more. She was exhausted, frustrated and horny as hell but her body wasn't cooperating with her in the least. "Please, make me come," she begged her husband, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Oh, Mac," he soothed. "Come here." He pulled her to him and adjusted their positions so she was comfortable.

Mac nestled her head into him and groaned in relief when his hand slipped between her legs, his fingers teasing her. Starting with one finger he dipped into her wetness, caressing her tenderly as he did. It didn't take long before she was bucking into his hand. He added a second finger and picked up speed, his plunges into her body quick and even, not wanting to over stimulate her too soon.

"Faster," she pleaded as she arched into him. "Please, faster."

Harm complied moving his hand faster and faster, using his thumb he brushed over her clit sending her over the edge. Her thighs locked around his hand jamming it in place as her body arched and stiffened as she cried out his name.

He kissed her breasts gently before pursing his lips over her left nipple; he suckled for a moment, then used his tongue to trace around it. Mac whimpered again as he blew gently on it, causing her nipple to bead painfully. The right breast got the same attention as his hand resumed its activities nestled deep between her legs.

"You," she breathed hard. "I want you." Her hand flailed around until she found his solid erection. "Want you in me…"

"Then we're going to have to change positions," he whispered hoarsely.

Mac rolled herself over onto her hands and knees and braced herself for him. She had never liked the term doggy style or the position itself, but six months into her pregnancy, when the baby was sitting in an awkward position, she had found it to be the only thing that worked.

"You ready," Harm asked, positioning himself behind her and gently massaging her thigh.

"Yeah," she said, as she felt his hand slip around to her abdomen, trying to support the bump.

"Okay," he said. "You tell me if it's too much," he instructed quietly as his tip disappeared between her nether lips.

"Aha," she breathed, moving back onto him.

In perfect sync they moved maximizing the effect with minimal effort on Mac's behalf.

"Harm, faster," she urged as she collapsed onto her elbows, her forehead resting on the bed.

Harm obliged, moving his hands to her hips and bracing her against his strengthening thrusts.

"Harder," she begged, her hands gripping onto the quilt. "Harder!"

With all he could, Harm held her as still as possible and plunged into her depths.

"God, yes," she yelled. "More!" He plunged deeper than he ever thought possible, harder than he ever intended into her over and over and over again. When he thought he could take no more he slipped his hand around her and worked her clit as he continued with rapid deep thrusts.

Although he hadn't wanted to, Harm exploded in her as he continued to thrust. At the warm sensation, Mac collapsed onto her belly; the overwhelming sensations of his hand, his dick, the solid baby bump and his weight on her making her explode. Quickly Harm withdrew and helped her roll over.

"You okay?" he asked, leaning in to kiss her. Her smile gave him the answer. "Had enough?"

"Never," she mumbled. "Just give me a couple of minutes."

Harm smiled at her as she closed her eyes. Her face was flushed, her hair mussed, her body glistening in sweat and the nine month baby bump protruding tremendously and he knew that she had never looked more beautiful.

"Take all the time you need," he soothed, grabbing a blanket and draping it over her.

"I'll be right in a minute," she murmured as she rolled onto her side, sleep already claiming her.

"Okay," Harm smiled, knowing it would be a long while before she was ready.

Slipping into the space behind her, Harm folded one arm under his head before running the other one over her waist and to the front of her bump. Gently he rubbed circles on the stretched flesh, grinning when he felt a kick beneath his hand.

"Hey, junior," he whispered. "You planning on coming out anytime soon?" The baby kicked again. "You're having too much fun in there, hey?" Another kick. "Well, your mom and I are having fun out here too but we really can't wait to see you … so any time you're ready, okay?" Tenderly he placed a kiss on her shoulder before allowing himself to drift off.

Sometime near dawn, Mac stirred and smiled when she realized she was wrapped in her husband. Taking hold of his hand, she raised it to her lips and kissed it.

"You awake, Harm?" she asked, gently tugging on his arm.

"Mmmmha," he mumbled.

"I'm ready when you are," she said, reaching her arm around to caress his head.

"Mmmmha," he repeated.

"Hey, Commander," she called. And he was awake.

"What?" he questioned, moving back and rolling her towards him.

"I said, I'm ready," she smiled, looping her hands around his neck and pulling him to her, letting her lips and tongue do any further talking.

"More?" he grinned when she finally took a breath.

"Aha," she smirked. "Take me, I'm yours."

Harm scanned the room, trying to find a surface or a position which would be best. With ease he scooped her up and placed her on the two-seater sofa by the window. She looked at him curiously.

"Good height, good length, you can brace yourself on the arm and I can use the back of it for support," he reported, before kissing her deeply.

With great care, Harm made sure she was positioned comfortably, helping her move down so she was flat on her back, with her right leg bent and braced on the arm of it. He pulled her left leg from the sofa and dropped it to the floor.

"You think this is gonna work?" she asked, as he situated himself precariously.

"Only one way to find out," he grinned as he raised her leg, which had been braced and draped it over his shoulder, before edging up closer to her with one hand on the back of the sofa, the other on the edge.

He had only managed a few thrusts before they knew it wasn't going to work.

"Sit," Mac instructed, as she moved to straddle him. She used the back of the sofa to help her move up and down on him. Harm had his hands around her waist, helping her. Both thankful they'd spent the extra money and bought the well sprung sofa. Mac bounced and Harm thrust and without too much effort she was once again screaming his name before slumping onto him.

"More?" he asked as she smiled at him.

"You must be thinking you married a nympho," she panted against his shoulder.

"I wouldn't be complaining if I had," he replied, running kisses from her ear to her shoulder.

"You think this is helping at all?" she asked.

"It's helping me," Harm grinned, nibbling on her ear.

"The baby? Do you think it's helping to bring on labor?" she asked, before catching her breath as his thumb flicked over her nipple.

"Well," he said. "Junior will come when junior's ready. Along with sex, going for long walks and eating curry are also known to bring on labor."

Mac thought about it for a few minutes. "I'd rather have sex," she said matter-of-factly. "You?"

"Oh, sex any day," Harm said with a grin. "How do you want to do it next?"

"Call me old-fashioned but I want to do it missionary style," Mac sighed, knowing it wasn't going to happen.

"Well," Harm thought for a moment. "What if we compromise?" Mac looked up at him quizzically. "You can lay on your back and we can use Little Harm," he suggested. He hadn't known whether to be flattered or insulted when he'd first discovered Mac's vibrator, bearing his name, tucked into her cupboard, a couple of months after they'd gotten together. But any insecurities about the battery operated latex device were dispelled the first time she let him use it on her and he'd found the whole experience very arousing.

"Not quite the same," she replied, "but what the hell."

Harm grinned as he went to find his name sake. "Which lubricant?" he asked, coming back to the bed holding up the warming one in one hand and the ice in the other.

"Use the ice one," she said, "Maybe it'll make it too cold and he'll come out by himself."

"He'll?" Harm asked, his eyes widening. They'd made a pact not to find out the baby's gender beforehand, despite all the opportunities to do so. Although Harm had had a feeling Mac had found out at her last ultrasound, one he couldn't attend.

"He / She …" Mac said, dropping her eyes to her stomach. "Just don't want to keep calling it 'it'."

"You know, don't you?" he questioned, ducking his head to make eye contact.

"No!" she protested but despite her best efforts she couldn't help but smile. "I do know."

"And it's a boy," Harm said by way of statement, Mac nodded.

"I'm sorry, honey," she said caressing his face. "I know you wanted to wait, but the technician let it slip during the ultrasound and …"

"A boy," he repeated. He didn't care either way, at least that's what he'd told Mac and tried to convince himself of but as much as he would love a daughter, he wanted a son, an heir, and he was overwhelmed Mac was giving him one.

"Yeah, a boy. You okay?" she asked as his eyes clouded over.

"Never been better," he whispered crawling up beside her on the bed and kissing her thoroughly. "I love you so much, Sarah MacKenzie Rabb," he declared, kissing her again. "Thank you so much."

"Thank you," she replied kissing him back. "I love you too."

Harm opened the lubricant bottle and squirted some on Little Harm, before easing her legs apart and resting him on her nether lips; he turned it onto the lowest setting and teased her with long strokes up and down.

"Let's go for broke," Mac groaned, reaching down and turning the power up to the max. Little Harm had barely had the chance to weave his magic when Mac's eyes opened wide, her body tensed and her nails dug into Harm's arms.

"I'll be jealous if he's made you come so quickly," Harm chided before he realised it wasn't an orgasm which had her in this state. The gush of water from between her legs an instant giveaway.

**EOeoEO**

Sixteen hours later, the midwife placed the screaming newborn on Mac's chest as Harm moved to cut the cord.

"Hey, baby boy," she cooed, tears streaming freely as she took in the sight of her first born child. "Aren't you the most beautiful thing in the world?"

"No," Harm said, moving back to her. "That would be you, Mac," he whispered, kissing her forehead before turning his attention to their newborn son.

"He's amazing, Mac," he declared, kissing the boy's head. "Just like his mommy."

"You're amazing too, daddy," she whispered, kissing him.

Daddy … the word had never sounded better… daddy …


End file.
